It is known that a system for attaching an engine to an aircraft must not induce unforeseen stresses in said engine, in order to ensure predetermined optimal functioning of the latter. This is why the known attachment systems comprise two attachment devices spaced longitudinally along said engine and capable of attaching said engine in a predetermined isostatic manner to a pylon fixedly attached to the aircraft.
It is also known that such an attachment system must satisfy safety regulations so as to ensure that, in the event of said engine breaking up, the loss of the aircraft does not ensue therefrom.
It may be that an engine attachment system satisfying these regulations when said engine is taken independently can no longer do so when it is placed in the vicinity of another engine, as is the case for example for aircraft supporting, on the back of the rear portion of their fuselage, two parallel engines close to one another: specifically, in this case, each attachment system takes account only of the break-up of the engine that it carries or supports, whereas in reality it must additionally withstand the break-up of the adjacent engine.